


Come Closer (For the Picture)

by taestae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, M/M, jinyonug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestae/pseuds/taestae
Summary: When Jackson tries to get as close to Jinyoung as possible when taking selfies and Jinyoung just wants to finish reading his book.





	Come Closer (For the Picture)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [再靠近一点点](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932673) by [EndlessLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessLove/pseuds/EndlessLove)



“Let’s take a picture together,” Jackson says, taking out his phone and plopping himself right next to Jinyoung, who, in slight irritation, leans away from him because his privacy space is currently being invaded and he just wants to read his book and finish it within the next ten minutes — He had two pages left, and he _couldn’t_ stand the suspense.

 

“Can we do that later? I want to finish this book,” Jinyoung responds, trying to move away from the other — But it was unsuccessful because Jackson decides to grab ahold of his arm, tugging him towards him.

 

“You can finish your book after we take this, I need people to know you’re off limits,” Jackson furiously says as he wraps an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder, positioning himself into place so they could take the picture at the right angle with the right lighting.

 

Jinyoung frowns at that statement. “What does that mean?”

 

“Remember how you did a face reveal last week during my live on Instagram?” Jackson asks, tapping into his camera app.

 

The younger male nods.

 

Jackson huffs. “Well, my viewers have been bugging me in the comment section of my recent posts, asking who you are, what’s your name and if you’re single. If you’re _single._ Can you believe it?! The amount of disrespect is _unbelievable_! Someone even asked if I could share you with them,” Jackson fumes.

 

Jinyoung chuckles softly at that, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s complaint. “You didn’t tell them about us so I’m not surprised they didn’t realise,” he laughs, and Jackson shakes his head in disapproval.

 

“That’s why we need to take a selfie and post it — I need to clarify to them that you’re mine no sharing will be allowed whatsoever,” he pouts, childishly and Jinyoung grins softly at that.

 

“Fine, fine, we’ll take one, then,” he says, and Jackson does a little cheer.

 

Allowing Jinyoung to adjust himself into a more comfortable and not-as-awkward position, Jackson raises his phone up in the air, adjusting the angle of the phone so the picture could be taken properly. He leans in closer to Jinyoung, and Jinyoung backs off a bit.

 

“Hold up, why are you leaning in so much?” he asks, and Jackson pulls back himself to look at the other male with an unamused expression.

 

“So I can emphasise to people that you’re off limits at all times,” he says, and leans in once again. “Smile!” he says, and Jinyoung does a little pout instead as Jackson snaps a picture of themselves. “Another one!” Jackson says, and Jinyoung sighs.

 

“That one looks good enough!” Jinyoung exclaims, but his boyfriend shakes his head at that.

 

“No, no, no, _no,_ we need an even cuter one,” Jackson answers. He leans in closer to the other, pressing his cheek against Jinyoung’s this time.

 

“This will be the last one,” Jinyoung mumbles, smiling for the sake of a good picture.

 

Jackson snaps the picture, and Jinyoung is about to move away when the older one pulls him back in again, “We’re taking another one.”

 

“Another one?! Jackson, _no—_ ”

 

“It’s the last one, I promise,” Jackson quickly says, eyes pleading. 

 

Jinyoung sighs, closing his eyes. “Fine,” he says after a while, “Last one. You promised,” he mutters and Jackson immediately prepares himself for another picture.

 

“Actually, let me hold the phone because those angles aren’t doing me justice,” Jinyoung says before the other could snap another picture.

 

Jackson nods and hands his phone over to Jinyoung, who takes a hold of it and raises it up in the air, positioning the device properly and after knowing it will give them a good outcome, he snaps the picture. Jackson leans in quickly and kisses his cheek whilst the picture is taken, and the camera catches it in time. Jackson pulls away, grinning slyly at a stunned Jinyoung.

 

“I’m going to post these now,” Jackson smiles happily, taking the phone from Jinyoung. He steals another kiss from the other, only this time it was on the lips, before he unwraps his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders and returns to his device.

 

Jinyoung snaps out of his trance and shakes his head, a small, flustered, smile forming on his lips. There’s a reason why he couldn’t simply deny Jackson — And _this_ was only one of the reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this short clip I saw when Jinyoung and Jackson were taking selfies together and then this happened lmao


End file.
